Fionna and Marshall Lee - Fionna the Vampire Queen
by Fionna LUVS Marshall Lee
Summary: The second book in my series. Fionna becomes a vampire and encounters some obstacles in her adjustment. Link to book 3: /s/9561546/1/Fionna-and-Marshall-Lee-Meeting-My-Co py
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fionna began to scream so loud that the windows rattled. She pulled Marshall Lee to her chest and bit her lip so hard that blood came out. He didn't want to watch this but he couldn't escape her grip. He felt so bad for biting her that he wished he could put her out of her misery. But he would never kill her. An hour passed by and the first cycle was almost done. She screamed even louder and hot tears began to spill over her cheeks. Then the pain stopped. She gasped for air and pulled Marshall even closer to her. He hugged her as she sobbed and petted her head. "Is... it...over?" She sobbed. "For now. In about an hour it will start again.

It will go on for about 5 minutes but it will hurt a lot more. Then when it stops you will...die." Marshall said. He got her a sandwich and some water. He checked the clock. Half an hour left. He sat and spoke with her for 25 minutes. When he was about to walk out of the room Fionna called him back with a scratchy voice. "Ummm. How long will I be...dead?" She asked. "About 45 minutes. Then you will change color and become undead. You will wake up a vampire. You have 5 minutes." He said.

She nodded and he sat in the chair next to her. She grabbed his hand and got ready. Then all of a sudden the pain came back. She felt like every bone in her body was breaking and every organ was exploding. Instead of screaming, she cried the whole time. 'These are my final seconds alive. I don't want him to know my secret while I am a vampire. I need to tell him now.' Fionna thought. Then she groaned really loud and grew very pale. Marshall Lee knew that it was her time to die. He looked at her sadly and she started speaking. She was slowly dying so she could hardly breath. She had to stop on almost every word so she could breath.

"Ugghhh. Marshall...I need...you to...know...the truth." She said. "I wanted...you...to know that...I...love...you...and I...want...to be...your...vampire...queen." She said quietly. He nodded and said "I love you too. And I'd love for you to be my queen." He said. He gently kissed her lips. That was the last thing she felt before she let out her last dying breath. Marshall could hear her heart rate slowly slow down. Her eyes slowly closed and Fionna died.

Marshall flew to the Candy Kingdom with a megaphone. And began to relay the news. "The last human is dead! Are you all happy now?! A beautiful young girl is dead and it is because of Gumball! When she found out about her parents being killed by the Prince, she killed herself to be with them! Are you all happy?!" He lied. He didn't want them to know about her vampire state just yet. Gumball heard everything and grew suspicious. "Hmmm. If she was really dead then Marshall Lee would be very emotional, not angered. I wonder..." He said. When Marshall got back home he noticed that Fionna was already changing color. She was light gray. He also noticed that his clothes would not fit her anymore due to her growth so he had to go make her something. He went out and bought some dark red and some black fabric. He also bought some black leather boots. He turned the red into a short dress that is jagged at the bottom.

The black was used on the top and bottom to outline it. He placed the boots and the dress on her at stepped back. She looked...hawt! She was completely gray and looked very sexy in her new attire. He removed her hat and trimmed her hair so it only came up to her butt. He wanted her to see herself as a vampire in the most perfect way possible. He went into the bathroom to look for her makeup when he heard her groan. He ran into the room and was baffled at what he saw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Certain scenes courtesy of DarkFairy207!**

Chapter 2

He saw her stir in his bed. His breath caught in his throat as he realized that she was waking up. Both excitement and fear filled him as he waited. Fionna's eyes suddenly fluttered open, the sky blue they once had been were now a stormy gray with blue tints. They were beautiful. She gazed up at the ceiling curiously. "Marshall?" She asked. "Beautiful..."he whispered. Fionna slowly got up and looked in the mirror. Her brow furrowed as she raised her hands in front of her face and examined her skin. The creamy colour was gone, replaced by a soft gray that Marshall personally found to be gorgeous. Her hair had lightened drastically, though there were still many strands of honey blonde, and now her hair was nearly as silver as the moon.

Her new appearance startled her so much that she stumbled backwards. She tripped on her feet and was about to fall. When she was about to hit the floor, she floated. She gasped and slowly came down. All of a sudden she held her ears and grimaced. "Marshall? Marshall, I'm scared. I can hear everything!" She heard soft breathing coming from the bathroom. She quickly turned her head and saw him there watching her. She ran towards him and hugged him. She buried her face in his neck and smelled his shirt. She looked up and saw him smiling at her. "You are beautiful." He said. She smiled back which was replaced with a look of pain. "Why do I hurt?"

She muttered miserably. Marshall's eye's flashed with sympathy. "You're thirsty," "Already?" "Since you're new to this, you will need to feed more often. Your body is still kind of transitioning," he explained. She began to cry from the pain. He said nothing as her body shook under his, her palms pressed against his chest as her fingers clenched the fabric there. Finally her sobs drained away to small gasping hiccups. "I… It burns," she moaned. They left outside when the sun set and looked for small animals. She found a deer and completely drained it of blood. She sighed from relief. Marshall smiled at her. She loved the taste of blood and wanted more. Marshall could tell that she was not fully satisfied but he held her back. "That's enough for today." He told her.

He took her back home and dozed off on the couch. She sat in his bed and wished for something exciting to happen. Suddenly, she heard a tap on her window. She opened it and revealed Prince Gumball. He climbed in a stared at her amazed. "You're alive!" He said. "Fionna, it's so nice to see you," Gumball smiled. She waited… Nothing. "Hey," she said with an odd expression, careful to hide her fangs as she talked. "Come in," she reached out a hand and ever so gently took his arm to lead him inside. For a moment she was unable to speak.

It was as if every nerve was ready and itching for contact. The minute his skin met hers she was overwhelmed by an odd sense of pleasure. The feeling was pleasant and wonderful, but not in a provocative or even loving sort of way. It simply felt good. "Is there something you needed?" She wondered. "No, well, not exactly. I've just been thinking a lot," he gave a soft smile. "About what?" "You," he said without hesitation or a quiver in his voice. Fionna stared at him with bafflement. She couldn't tell what surprised her more: The fact that he had just been so blunt about her, or the fact that he seemed completely oblivious to her obvious transformation. "Oh," was all she managed to say. "I care about you Fionna, a lot. I've kept this from you for because you barely know me and I killed your parents. I have been studying you since you were 13. I was overtaken by you. But I can't hold it back anymore," he sat down on the bed, and pulled her next to him, his arm around her shoulder. "Gumball I…" She stuttered.

"You look so beautiful tonight. Your hair is like moonlight," he murmured. Fionna moaned at the sound of his heart beating under his pink skin. She could smell the sweetness of his blood, but at the same time the smell churned her stomach. The mere thought of actually drinking his blood repulsed her and so she found herself leaning away. "I sh-should get out of here," she stuttered breathlessly. Hid grip on her shoulder tightened. This surprised her as she continued to try to move away. "Gumball, please, I need to go," "It's okay Fionna,"he whispered, his lips brushing against her ear. She shivered away from the contact. "Please…" This time she tried to force him away but due to her thirst she was much too weak. He held her easily against him. Fear twisted in her stomach. What was he doing? What was he going to do? "Fionna, I have cared for you for a while now, and I know you feel the same," he took her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I love you Fionna,"he leaned in close and kissed her. Under normal circumstances she might have been excited, breathless, and completely pleased by the kiss she had so long yearned for. However, she once again felt her stomach twist. She tried to pull away but his free hand tangled itself in her hair and held her bubbled inside at his offensive actions and she tried to hit him. "Get off!" She managed to scream against his lips. Seeing this as his chance he plunged his tongue inside her mouth. She choked and gagged at the intrusion. Suddenly he stopped, his tongue resting against one of her fangs. He pulled away just enough to look into her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Almost the entire chapter is courtesy of DarkFairy207!_**

Chapter 3

"You're a vampire," he stated blandly. She sucked in a sharp breath before replying, "Yes," "You fed on animal blood only and so you are weak," How could he know this? "You can barely fight back," he added. She found herself confused by the nonchalant tone he was using. Did this really not surprise him? "It was Marshall wasn't it? You let him didn't you?" His voice was dangerously quiet. "No I…" "You like Marshall," "No! I just…"

"Sh… No, I know you do. You care about him. You're his little whore aren't you?" Her eyes widened at his accusation. "What? No!" "Is it because he is dangerous? I can be dangerous too you know," with surprising force her threw her back onto the bed. She tried to let out a scream. "Marsh-" she screamed. But before she was able to complete jer scream, he grabbed a pillow and shoved it over her face. Fionna coughed and tried to suck in air through the fabric. She tried to focus on hitting him. If only she wasn't so weak…. "It's okay Fionna," she heard him say "I can still have you,"

Nausea rolled over her as fear filled every cell of her body. She had a pretty good idea what he meant by that. A scream escaped her lips and the pillow was removed and replaced with a gag. Not only could she not speak or scream properly, but now she could also not bite. She tried to thrash out, to hurt him, but he made easy work of roughly grabbing her wrists and tying them above her head and to the headboard of his bed. Each ankle was then bound in a similar fashion, leaving her open and exposed to him.

"Oh Fionna, you truly are the most beautiful girl in all of Aaa, it's a shame that you had to fall for a leech. I had rather hoped to marry you someday," Gumball shook his head with disappointment as he began to remove her clothes, tearing the fabric between his fingertips. Tears rolled down Fionna cheeks as she wished for Marshall. She wished he would come save her. Fionna had never felt so vulnerable in her life. She was completely naked and bound. Sobs wracked her body as she felt an incredible pain between her legs. Every attempt to scream came out as nothing but a pitiful cry. His hands were not gentle and had she still been human, her skin would have been littered by bruises.

The next hour was filled with pain and humiliation. When Gumball had finished with her he untied her bindings and gag and threw a robe over her shoulders. By this point she wasn't able to say anything. Her sobs had dissolved into small whimpers and her throat was raw from attempting to scream. Hot sticky blood clung to her thighs and her hair was in disarray around her head. He left out the window and acted like nothing happened. "He...r-raped...me..." Fionna whispered to herself. Then she dropped on the floor crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marshall woke up to the sound of sobs. Confused, he walked upstairs and saw Fionna crying on the floor. He also noticed that she was not wearing the clothes she had on the night before. He rushed to her side and to crouched beside her. "Fionna, Fionna," he spoke softly, worry lacing his tone. He reached out to touch her shoulder but she flinched away. "Don't touch me!" She yelled, her voice hoarse and cracking. She looked up at him and his heart plummeted to his feet. Her eyes were swollen and puffy from crying. The expression on her face was one of fear and disgust, something he had never seen before. His eyes ran over her body, discovering that she was completely naked besides the robe that she clutched tightly to her frame. "What happened?" He asked.

"Prince Gumball...Never mind just...Please help me up," she mumbled. He nodded, knowing that pushing her was not the way to help at the moment. He allowed her to wrap her arm around his shoulder and use him as support so she could stand. As her legs unfolded he noticed that there was a dark liquid trailing down her inner thighs. Realization hit him and anger boiled through his veins. "I'm going to rip his throat out," he growled deeply. "Fionna, he raped you didn't he? That bastard deserves to burn in the deepest depths of the Nightosphere. I'm going to kill him," "No just… Please Marshall," she begged. He pressed a delicate kiss to her forehead. She cringed slightly but did not move away from the contact. He would take care of her first, that was his priority, but when he was sure she was better, he would come for Gumball. He would make the prince beg for death and he would surely grant that wish. Slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fionna was fully healed in a week and Marshall wished to kill the bastard that hurt his Fionna. She asked him not to do anything without her consent and he obeyed. "Hey Fi." He said as she woke up. Her face was blank and she stared into the distance. "Fi?" He asked. "I had the worst dream. Gumball raped me and got me...pregnant...and I just thought of the possibility that he might have done that in real life." She said.

Marshall began to grow silent and his breath hitched in his throat. He slowly began to slide down to her stomach. Using black magic, he touched her stomach and used X-ray vision to look inside. "No embryo. No baby. No devil child." He said. She laughed at his comment about Gumball being a devil. "How can you tell? It's only been a week.

The baby shouldn't even be developing yet."She said. "Because your a vampire and you have rapid healing, the baby will grow quicker. In a day you'd have nausea and in a week you'd give birth."Marshall explained. She sighed. "I do want to start a family though." Fionna said. Marshall slid closer to her and said "I am your family. You told me that you loved me and you wanted to be my queen so how about we do that? Lets get hitched Fi! Right now!" He exclaimed. She grinned and kissed him full on the lips. He went to the Candy Kingdom with Fionna and pulled out his megaphone. "Candy people! I lied before! Fionna is alive! Well actually she's undead! I have turned her into a vampire and she has agreed to be my queen! Anyone who would like to come to the wedding is welcome!" He yelled.

Many of the people came up to them and clapped. Gumball took the form of a candy person to blend in and he followed the crowd to the forest. Marshall had set up an altar and a walkway. Tears of joy sprung out of Fionna's eyes. "We need a priest, someone who can make a wedding dress and tux, and someone to play the wedding march on an organ!" Two candy people swept Fionna up and took her to go make a dress. One person gave Marshall a tux that he found in a costume store. Gumball took position at the alter as the priest in disguise and one person sat at the organ.

20 minutes later, Fionna was ready. She walked down the aisle to the wedding march and Gumball recited each part perfectly. "Fionna do you take (Gumball) to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He whispered. "Did you just say Gumball? Eeww. No this is Marshall Lee!" She exclaimed. "My apologies..." He said with an irritated tone. He said it correctly and both agreed to be married. "You may now kiss the bride!"Gumball yelled. Fionna leaned in to kiss him when suddenly Gumball came out of his disguise and kissed her instead.

"Now WE are married! Wait what?" He asked. The couple knew that the priest was actually Gumball so when Gumball leaned in to kiss Fionna, both moved over and kissed one another. Gumball had kissed a tree. They laughed until their sides hurt. Then they both flew to their small house and locked every entrance. They kissed for a few minutes and then laid in the bed, exhausted. "Marshall..."Fionna groaned. She kissed him right on the lips. He kissedher back, hand lifting once more to cup her head, tangling his fingers into the tendrils of her hair. He pulls away, not wanting to go too far, but Fionna follows the movement, pushing up against him.

A growl rumbles through her chest as she breaks away to nip at his throat, and the sound of it and the vibration it causes against his skin chips at his firmly-held control. It's a sound he's never heard from her. He liked it. They had intense sex for a few minutes and they were both panting by the end of it. When she began to doze off, he smiled and whispered "I love you" in her ear. Then she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Morning came and Fionna was in Marshall's arms. He was carrying her to the kitchen. He planned to surprise her with a big breakfast but didn't want her alone in the room. Since the incident with Gumball, Marshall was by her side at all times. He gently placed her on the couch and began to cook. He called his friend who lived in an alternate universe. "What up Jake?" Marshall asked. "Nuttin much. I haven't spoken to you in 11 years! Since Fionna came into your life! Anyways, Finn is sleep, how bout Fionna?" Jake asked. "Oh, she is sleep too. But get this! I CHANGED HER! Plus we are married!" Marshall exclaimed. "Dang dude! Finn would never be as bold as to marry Flame Princess! I wanna visit! We are lucky enough to be able to call each other!" Jake said.

"I know right? Hey I wanna meet this Finn character...he sounds like he is a lot like Fionna. He could be her alternate gender copy from another universe... And Marceline is probably mine. Hey! I know how to get you here! Bring Finn, FP, and Marceline at 1:00 pm I will open a portal. It will open in Marceline's living room." Marshall said. Jake agreed and went to tell Finn, Flame Princess, and Marceline the news. It was 10:00 am at the moment. He made a stack of bacon and strawberry pancakes and a pile of turkey bacon. He poured them both some orange juice with red food coloring in it. After he placed it all on the coffee table, he gently shook her to wake her up. She woke up with a moan and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a pile of pancakes and bacon. She sat up confused.

All of a sudden, Marshall dropped from the ceiling and scared Fionna with his demon face. She screamed and fell off the couch. He erupted in a fit of laughter and helped her up. "Hey Blue." he said. "Blue? I thought it was Fi?" She asked. "Well that is old and plus your skin is a light shade of gray but if you look closely, it has some light blue." He said as he smiled. He was right. "Anyways, I made us breakfast and before you ask, that is not blood." He said as he pointed at the orange juice. She grabbed a glass and quickly sucked the color from it. Then she drank the now gray orange juice. He joined in and did as she had. By 10:30 they had finished all the food and Fionna felt fatter then ever. The bite not only made her breast grow, but enlarged her whole body. She wanted to work off some of the weight. "Can we go adventuring?" She asked. He was about to agree but then he remembered about Jake. "Actually my friend from another universe should be coming soon. They are from Ooo. It is just like Aaa. The people are the same except for the fact that their genders are switched. Both of our copies are coming." He explained. "So the boy who is exactly like me-""Minus the vampireness..." He interupted. "Right," she continued "is coming and he will share my interests and we will get along very well...you won't be jealous?" She finally asked. "No cause of three reasons." He said. "What are they?" She asked.

"1. We are married so if he lays a finger on you, I will bite his head off. 2. I don't have to do that because he has a girlfriend. 3. My copy, Marceline the Vampire Queen, is coming as well so if you want to spend time with Finn then I will hang with her." He said. 'Finn was his name...' Fionna thought. After an hour and a half of sex (lol) and an hour of watching old videos of Fionna being raised by Marshall, it was time to open the portal. Marshall asked Fionna to step back and try not to breath to loud. He was going full demon and of if heard her breathing behind him, he would have no control over himself and he'd hurt her.

She did as she was told. He turned into an evil demon who looked exactly like Marshall minus a few details. His hair was white and his clothes were black. His skin became red and he had an evil smirk that was so creepy, Fionna had to turn away. Marshall recited a chant in a deep and echoing voice. His body flew in the air and a white explosion came out of his body. Fionna, blinded by the light, didn't see normal Marshall Lee suddenly fall to the floor and pass out. When she regained her vision and saw him on the floor unconscious, she flew to his side and shook him violently. He woke up with a groan and saw a relieved Fionna starring at him.

"The portal opened." She said. He got up dazsx and dialed Jake's number. "Hey Jake. (Hey Marshall.) It's open. (What's open?) The portal! (Oh! I got them right here. We are going into Marceline's house. Whoa! I see it! Here we go! I am hanging up. Bye.) Mmmkay dude. See you in a bit." Suddenly, the portal glowed brighter and 4 figures entered.

**THE NEXT BOOK (#3) IS CALLED MEETING MY COPY SO IF U WANT TO READ WHAT HAPPENS NEXT READ THAT ONE.**


End file.
